The Mole Rat
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: A parody of The Raven. My entry to the poetry contest over on the Ron Stoppable dot net message board.


**A/N:** This is my entry into the poetry contest over at the RonStoppabe(dot)net message board, hosted by Grandpa RD. As I said in the summary, its a parody of the classic Edgar Allen Poe poem _The Raven_. So, here's hoping ya'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I'm guessing that _The Raven_ belongs to the estate of Edgar Allen Poe. Not 100 on that though. I am 100 sure that anything involving Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

And don't forget Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response!

* * *

Once upon a midday sunny, while I struggled with eyes so bleary

Over many a hard and difficult volume of algebraic bore

While nodded, almost sleeping, suddenly there came a beeping.

As if someone gently buzzing, buzzing at my apartment door.

"'Tis my KP," I muttered, "Buzzing at my apartment door."

"Only this and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the humid September

As each crumpled paper wrought its wrath upon my apartment floor

Painfully I was in sorrow; - vainly wished the marrow

From my book, full of sorrow, - sorrow from the Zombie Lore

From the fun and entertaining game whom the designers named Zombie Lore

Played less here, forever more

And the harden mad rustling of the plastic window thing

Shook me - spooked me with terrors never felt before

So that now to calm down my beating heart, I started echoing

'Tis my KP, wanting entry, buzzing at my apartment door.

'Tis a midday KP, wanting entry at my apartment door.

Yeah, that's it - and nothing more.

So now my head grew clearer, the door getting nearer

'Kim,' said I, 'or KP, truly your forgiveness I implore'

'But you see, I was sleeping, then gently you came beeping.

And so quietly you came buzzing, buzzing at my apartment door.

And I wasn't sure I heard you,' and now I opened up the door.

Brightness there, and nothing more.

Deep outside the brightness looking, long I stood there, guessing, speaking

Calling out a name only morals have ever dared to call

But the quiet was unbroken, and the brightness gave no token

And the only words there spoken, was the childlike shouting 'Zombie Lore!"

This I muttered, and a child shouted back the words 'Zombie Lore!'

Most def this, and nothing more.

Back into the apartment turning, oh my stomach within me hurting

Then again I heard the buzzing, a good bit louder than before.

'Surely,' said I, 'surely there is something at my window thingy;

Let me see then what this sitch is, and this mission I'll explore

Let my nerves be still a moment and this mission I'll explore

'Tis a villain, and nothing more

Open here I slid the window, when, with much a grunt and bended elbow

In there climbed a naked mole rat of the friendly days of yore

Not the least of greetings made he; never pausing for a minute did he

But with trash of beef and cheeses, sat upon my apartment floor

Perched upon a wrapper of Nacos, upon my apartment floor

Perched and sat, and nothing more.

This naked rat turning my upset fancy into smiling

By the strange and strict of the attitude it bore

'Though your body may be shorn and shaven, you,' I said, 'surely you are no craven

Tell me what thy graceful name is, on the days humid like shore.

Quote the mole rat 'Play some more!'

Much I marveled at this bald and naked mole rat to hear it say so clearly

Though his answer had little meaning - of little relevance bore;

For we can't help but agreeing that no monkey or roach-like being

Ever was graced with seeing a mole rat upon his apartment floor

Naked or hairy upon the wadded trash upon his apartment floor

With a name like 'Play some more'

But the mole rat, sitting lonely on the crumpled trash, spoke only,

Those three words, as if his demands in those three words he did outpour

Nothing further did he deliver - not one whisker did he shiver

Till then I surely more than uttered 'Like Rufus has dug before

Oh, tomorrow he will leave me; like my hopes have done before

Then the rat said 'Play some more!'

Shaken by the quiet done broken by words so aptly spoken

'Probably,' said I, 'what he said was only learned before'

Taught from some unlucky owner, whom unmerciful disaster

Followed fast and followed faster till his cash one burden bore

Till the songs of his dwindling greenbacks burden bore

Of 'Play some - play some more'

But the mole rat still turning all my upset soul into smiling

Straight I wheeled a computer chair in front of rat and trash and floor

Then, upon the leather sitting, I betook myself to thinking

Fancy upon fancy, wondering what this nakedness rat of yore

Meant in squeaking 'Play some more'

While I sat there, falling into thinking, but no syllable came speaking

To the rat whose beady eyes now burned into my nylon coated core

This and more I sat subtracting, with my head at ease relaxing

On the high back leather lining that the sun-light gloated o'er

But who's leather purple lining that the sun-light gloated o're

_It_ shall be played, nevermore!

Then, I thought, as the air got denser, much fowled by an unseen passer

Swung by Spidey whose foot-falls upon the creped upon the stucco wall

'Player!' I cried, 'Your programmer have lent you - by these creators he did send you!

Respite - respite and nepenthe from my memories of Zombie Lore!

Give - oh give this nepenthe and forget this Zombie Lore!

Quote the mole rat 'Play some more!'

'Demon!' said I, 'thing of nasty! - demon still if rat or naked! -

Be you programmer sent or be you programmers tossed you here ashore!

Abandoned yet undaunted, in this apartment complex enchanted

On this console by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore

Is there - is there gaming on-line? - tell me - tell me, I implore

Quote the mole rat 'Play some more!'

'Demon!' said I, 'thing of nasty! - demon still if rat or naked! -

By that office that codes beside us, - by that programmer we both adore -

Tell this gamer with sorrow laden if, within distant land of Aidenn

It shall connect strong connection, who the designers named Zombie Lore

Connect a fun and entertaining game who the designers named Zombie Lore

Quote the mole rat 'Play some more!'

'Be that word of our good parting, mole or rat!' I shouted up starting -

'Get you back into the office of the day's humid-like shore!

'Leave no whisker as a token of that phrase you have spoken!

'Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the trash upon my floor!

'Take your teeth from out of my hand and take your body from off my floor!

Quote the mole rat 'Play some more!'

And the mole rat, never twitching, still is sitting, still is sitting

Upon the wadded wrapper of Nacos upon my apartment floor

Both his eyes have the seeming of a Zombie that is scheming

And the sunlight o'er him flowing throws no shadow of his upon the floor

And my homework from out that wrapper that lies there crumpled on the floor

Shall be lifted, nevermore!


End file.
